


Forgo Family, Forgo Friends

by Armin_too_deep, CarpeJugulum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_too_deep/pseuds/Armin_too_deep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeJugulum/pseuds/CarpeJugulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the reigning monarch of Ásgarðr, it is Loki's duty to hear the cries of his people, and even the cries of his own not-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgo Family, Forgo Friends

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT [Feb 8, 2015]: This was written quite a while ago and I'm a little embarrassed. Maybe Madison (Armin_too_deep) and I will eventually rewrite it.

Thor was on his way the throne room to talk to Loki; the latter had been pointedly avoiding him. They hadn’t talked since the attack on Midgard.

Thor was planning to inquire as to what pushed Loki to such a point. He wanted to know why his brother had done such things.

Thor stepped into the throne room and shrank slightly at the murderous glare that Loki levelled on him.

“Brother –,” a muscle twitched in Loki’s face at the use of the word ‘brother’ – “I wish to have words with you.”

“What do you wish to talk about?” Loki said with a voice so cold it burned.

Thor flinched slightly but went on, “I wish for you to tell me what happened, what made you do all these things.”

“Where would you like me to start? Maybe with our father, oh wait I mean your father, he never really was mine was he?” Loki’s voice was filled with venom, like a viper’s bite.

Thor was visibly upset by the treatment he was receiving from his not-brother, “He was _your_ father Loki; he loved you.”

Loki’s voice was eerily calm as he spoke, “He did not love me; he needed me. I was just another stolen relic, put aside until he had use for me. I was never good enough for anyone. I have never been loved. I am only a monster in the eyes of Ásgarðr and Her people.”

Thor began to understand – if only very slightly – how Loki felt. There was a pang in the prince’s chest as he thought of the pain his brother went through, believing these things for so long, “I loved you Loki; I still do.”

“Everyone always loved you though, didn't they Thor?” Loki went on as if he hadn't heard him, “They held you with such high regard.  Always big and strong and fought with brute force alone; always fitting in so well. I never fit in, because no one appreciates magic and wits. Even when you went to kill the Jötnar because they interrupted your coronation, Odin merely banished you with the full knowledge that you would soon return. When I tried to destroy Jötunheimr it was to stop the impending war that _you_ had started.”   
  
Loki had dropped his calm demeanour. The fury in his eyes could be seen clearly; anger etched into every line of his face. He stood up.

“Do you even know where I went when I fell from the Bifröst? It was dark where I went. Dark and empty. I was alone in the dark for so long; it drove me half mad,” Loki chuckled humourlessly,  “And then the Chitauri came. They offered me help, they offered me power, and I accepted. The Void is not a place one should spend too much time. They told me that all I had to do in return for the power they had given me was lead an army into Midgard. It seemed so simple. By the time I reached Midgard I was completely _gone,_ as the mind healers may have told you when I got back.”

Loki paused, swallowing thickly before continuing, “The Chitauri where terrifying creatures; I became scared of their threats and doubtful of my plans. _Ha!”_ The laugh was short and sharp, “I was almost glad when you defeated. This beautiful realm provided me with all the protection I needed. So, now you know all that happened. Satisfied?”

“Loki, by the Norns, I am sorry. I did not know.”

“I NEED NOT YOUR PITY NOR YOUR APOLOGIES!” Loki shouted. He punched Thor in the jaw, causing the God of Thunder to tumble down the stairs that lead to the throne.

Thor groaned as he hit the ground and rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes he saw Loki was standing over him, an imposing and terrifying figure, “Loki, _no_ ,” Thor pleaded.

Loki smirked, “You cannot tell me what to do any more.” Bringing his boot down onto Thor’s face, the man’s nose broke with a sickening crack.

Thor gave a muffled yell of pain; the blood was seeping into his mouth. Loki merely watched as his once-brother stumbled to his feet, “Why do you do this, brother?”

Loki kicked him in the chest, breaking a few ribs judging by the blood that came out of Thor’s mouth in a wet, gurgling cough. “Because, brother,” his tone was mocking, “Are you not at least partially the blame for this mess? I am merely carrying out your punishment.” Loki kicked him in the stomach, a cruel smile twisting his face.

Thor doubled over in pain. Still bent over he looked into Loki’s face, “Brother, _please_.” Loki’s face softened at that, he walked over to Thor and placed a tender hand on the top of his head bringing it back in a gentle stroke; he then twisted the ends of Thor’s long hair and yanked the Thunderer’s head back, causing the man’s spine to curve painfully. “I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER,” Loki yelled, punctuating each word with a vicious punch to the stomach.

Loki was panting; a single strand of his styled hair had fallen over his eyes. Thor was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. “I never was,” Loki said with a final kick to Thor’s head that knocked him out.

Composing himself, Loki strode out of the throne room, smoothing back his hair. Outside, two guards stood stationed at either side of the door. They looked nervous and shaken up. “You might want to do something about that,” Loki said flippantly, not sparing them a glance as he retired to his chambers. 


End file.
